1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding and storing maps and other information that can be affixed or printed to a flexible web made out of paper, plastic, cloth and the like.
When a user unfolds a map, he or she generally struggles to locate the area of interest after displaying a considerably large unmanageable portion of the map. Not infrequently this is done while sitting inside a vehicle with limited light and space frequently while moving. This causes considerable obstruction of the sight and also increases the probability of damaging the map being examined. All this also causes a user to waste time.